


Can someone tell me what the FUCK just happened

by oh_my_lord_its_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And is also her apprentice, Cripply depression, I found this on my laptop, Legs, Lots of Legs, Other, Reader is roomies with Alphys, SO, With that lil bit o' fluff at the end, and this is fine, gender neutral reader, have fun kids, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_lord_its_sans/pseuds/oh_my_lord_its_sans
Summary: In which You make legs.
 
Congratulations





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again guys
> 
> Two things in one day huh? You guys proud? 
> 
> This is to make up for not being alive for 2/3 months, and thank you guys for your patience.
> 
> And I found this lingering on my laptop a few days ago, and I kinda like it so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> ~From a long lost Squid who has returned from the war.

You stepped outside, and holy fuck, were you greeted with an unusual sight. A bunch of monsters were standing there, and you had no idea what to do. You were a mechanic who worked for Prof. Alphys, and recently, you had remade Mettaton's legs. They looked more fabulous than before- the heels were bigger, and the heels had that sparkle that made everyone go:  
"Holy shit those legs have glitter stuck on them." Ha ha, no.

Really it just made people notice them more than they already were noticed. The legs themselves were curvier, and even Alphys herself was impressed. You had made the legs from scratch, giving them the function to... Too.... uh, spreadhotpinkglitterabsolutelyeverywhere? It was a bitch to clean up, trust you to do make up something like that. And in such a short amount of time as well!  
"What the fuck is going on?" Everyone was just standing outside your house, staring at you like it was a dream come true. It made you nervous to be under all their stares, but you clutched at your confidence and hoped it would not let you down. Not this time anxiety. Not this time. Only one voice spoke up, and dear lord you did not want to hear this voice.  
"well, apparently someone who just happens to live here managed to remake mettaton's legs and somehow make them "more" attractive than before? i wonder who that could be." Stupid smirk, beautiful baritone voice, looks that make you want to melts- yup it was Sans . The one and only, standing next to you whispering in your ear. Ever since meeting him, you had grown a weak spot for him. "call me a **numbskull** but i just can't figure out who." Oh and don't forget the insufferable puns. Can never forget them.  
"And I thought you supposed to be relatively smart?"  
"but kid... i have no **brains** ,"  
"Oh fuck off," you pushed the skeleton away from you, only just realising just how close you were, his teeth brushing your ear, his hot breath tickling it- nope nope nope nope. Brain needed to concentrate here. You were blushing like crazy, trying to ignore you thoughts. "Yeah, but why are you here?" you asked, turning to the crowd of monsters.  
A small armless kid wonders closer grinning up at you. "I want a pair of legs like that too!!! Because that'd be sooo coooooooooool" Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that you'd made some extras, and had given Sans a pair.... not because you wanted to impress him or anything.You turned to him, finally looking at him fully. And man, you wanted to punch him. He was wearing the legs, basically showing them off to the world. Prick.  
"I'm so sorry, but I only actually made one extra..." You could basically hear Marina singing Lies in your head. You made three extra.  
"No need to worry, Darling~"  
Nooooooo, fuck off.  
  
Soon, there was a fucking factory making these fucking legs, and you just wanted to go home and talk to Alphys about how shit life is. You hated this, but damn, do the legs look good. Every single monster was wearing them. And some humans too. You included. When you got home, you slammed the door shut and dragged you back down it, now in a sitting position. Alphys was sitting on the sofa, nose deep in a book.  
"A-are you a-a-alright ____?"  
"Nooooo I am not." This made her look up from the manga she was reading.  
"W-what's up?"  
"Legs!" She stood up. She was a little taller than usual- aw hell no. She was wearing a pair of legs too. But so were you still. Hypocrite. You looked up at her helplessly from the floor, begging for mercy.  
"O-oh! Y-y-you're actually f-famous n-now!"  
What.  
  
You wanted to cry, you didn't want to be famous! Being famous was for people like Mettaton! And you were nothing like him! You just wanted a quiet peaceful life. Your legs were all over the news, the Internet and the papers. Why did you have to remake those legs. Oh right yeah. Because of your _**GODDAMN CRUSH ON A GODDAMN SKELETON.** _ Right at this second, you were curled up in your bed, cursing your past mistakes and sobbing about being famous. A knock at the door. For the 5th time in the last hour. Alphys answered it. Some murmurings. The door shut. You expected someone to come in your room, trying to talk to you again. But no body came. Thankfully.  
  
He was worried about you. You were not happy about this "oh I'm famous now" business. Neither was he if he was honest. A selfish- but true- thought crossed his mind.  
i liked her attention.  
He teleported over to their house, knocking on the window instead of the door. Alphys peeked out at him, relief washing over her features as she sees him. Oh god, was there people constantly harassing them? Alphys looked stressed when she opened the door. Her glasses were on the tip of her snout and her lab coat was mussed up.  
"S-she's in h-her r-room, you m-might wa-want to g-g-go see h-her. She's r-really s-s-stressed out." He could only imagine. He nodded to the nervous monster and walked to your room, knocking gently on your door. He heard you groan.  
"C-come in," You stuttered. Oh dear lord, you must be really bad if you're stuttering too... He opened the door, gently shutting it behind him. You were facing away from him, sitting up. You were sorting out your hair. "W-who wants me n-now Alph?" He didn't reply, only coming over to wrap his arms around your waist, surprising you.  
"S-sans?!" He smirked against your neck.  
"bingo."  
  
You were thanking whatever god there was out there for making it dark in your room so he couldn't see your heated face. But him being there made you smile, and you relaxed in his presence.  
"what's a skeleton's favourite instrument?"  
"A trom **bone**?"  
"nope, **bone** gos."  
"why did the skeleton come out of the closet?"  
"W-why?"  
"because he was getting clothes, what else did you think?" You snorted. He leaned in closer, and his voice dropped impressively.  
"why did the skeleton come to the girl's house?"  
"...Why?"  
"to ask her if she'd go out with him." He sounded nervous. Did he just- He did.  
"And do you know what she said?"  
"wha- no. what did she say?" His bones were trembling slightly.  
"She said... Of course, you **numbskull**." You were so relieved, you had worried for so long- what if he didn't like you? What if you being famous drove him away? But instead he just returned your feelings. Man, what would you do without this skeleton? But you had one question that needed to be spoken aloud.

 

  
"This is all great and stuff, but... Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened?"


End file.
